


Caught red handed, and red faced.

by for_others



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Just a random microstory really, M/M, Masturbation, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_others/pseuds/for_others
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh fuck.</p><p>-</p><p>Written for a friend of mine who is a massive ereri/riren fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught red handed, and red faced.

The moment he heard the door creak open, Eren knew he'd fucked up.

Sweaty, panting and with his hand down his pants, he received a shocked glare from Levi, who chose to check in on the brat at the worst of times.

"T-t-this isn't wh-  _ah_ \- what you think it... it is..."

Eren managed to stutter with hitched breath. He knew it was dangerous to do this, yet he couldn't deny these urges directed at the very same man who had just run in on him doing his...  _business._

To his surprise, Levi opened the door even further, slipped in and closed it behind him.

"I'm afraid it's exactly what I think it is."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the short read!
> 
> Sooo, my first fic on here. I love writing really short stories that pack a punch, but I don't always succeed. I don't know if this is any good, the only one who read it is the person it was initially written for and she's quite the fan of this pairing.
> 
> Please notify me of any mistakes, I'd love to correct them.
> 
> Constructive critisism very much allowed!


End file.
